


Valiant

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mark of Cain, Valiant - Freeform, evil!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mark of Cain is changing Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valiant

A valiant heart,  
And a stout arm  
Were always enough  
To get you through.

But now disbelief  
Creeps on soft feet.  
What happened to the  
Family business?

Nothing's the same  
Since all those deaths  
That turned out to be  
So meaningless.

So what to do  
Now that's all gone?  
Evil in your veins  
From that damned mark.

That valiant heart  
Will fall to the  
Stout arm turning cold.  
You've lost yourself.


End file.
